


no excuse

by no_reservations



Series: a slow corruption [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_reservations/pseuds/no_reservations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> </p><p>Harry was looking forward to a long weekend with the house all to himself... that was, until he woke up with a gun pointed at his head.</p><p> </p><p>Additional warnings for kidnapping, borderline rape, rampant drug use, possible Stockholm syndrome, and ridiculously OOC boys.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	no excuse

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on "9 Crimes" by Damien Rice.

 

 

"Shit, you said no one was home!" A stranger's voice in his bedroom jerked him awake.

 

"Wha... " he got out, his voice heavy with sleep. He blinked open his eyes through the haze of his dream, not entirely sure he wasn't still in it.

 

"Fuck, before he sees," the same voice said again.

 

But it was too late. Harry had already seen. The sandy haired boy not much older than himself standing at the foot of his bed, hastily reaching for the ski mask stuffed into his back pocket. And the dark haired boy next to him who hadn't even bothered, instead coming to point his gun straight at Harry's face.

 

The light from the hallway flashed off the cold steel, and Harry felt it running like ice through him in a paralyzing rush. Adrenaline kicked in with a burn like fire, and a battle raged inside of him, leaving him shaking at the onslaught.

 

"Bloody hell, what the fuck are you doing?" The sandy haired one hissed at his partner, who just narrowed his eyes and kept the gun trained.

 

"We've got to tie him up," was all he said with a distinctive accent which Harry tried to catalog for later. If there was a later.

 

Sandy tore a shaky hand through his hair, before dropping to the floor to rummage through his backpack. He stood back up and advanced around the bed, the silver of the duck tape glinting in his hand. Harry shrank back against the bedpost, his heart threatening to tear through his chest cavity.

 

"Try anything and you're dead. Understood?" he told him as he ripped off a piece.

 

Harry just stared at him, feeling the tears already welling up his eyes.

 

"Understood?" The boy stared back at him. Under different circumstances Harry might have thought him pretty, what with the gruff look and the blue eyes and all, but fearing for his life stole that.

 

"He asked you a question," gun boy growled, taking a step closer.

 

Harry let out a strangled whimper as his eyes flew to the gun, and he nodded jerkily. Sandy covered his lips with the tape, before roughly shoving him onto his stomach. His arms were pulled back and his wrist taped together, and the tears started falling, soaking into the pillow his face was being pressed into.

 

He was jerked up by his tied-up wrists, the motion making his shoulder joints scream in pain. His cry was muffled by the tape on his mouth, but sandy whacked him across the back of the head all the same.

 

"Shut the fuck up. Now get off the bed."

 

Harry stumbled a bit as he tried, getting caught in the sheets. A hand pulled up on his wrists again before he could fall, and he let out a hiss through his nose at the pain.

 

"Oh for godsake, it's the middle of bloody winter!" The boy flashed his torch through the room, looking for something on the floor. Gun boy was nowhere to be seen.

 

Harry got to his feet a bit unsteadily, regretting for the first time in his life that he liked to sleep in the nude. The boy returned with the first pair of jeans he could find and crouched down before him. Harry looked down at him, momentarily confused.

 

"Well, lift one up then." The boy shook a jeans leg at him, and he finally understood. He balanced precariously on one foot and the boy slipped first one, then the other side over his feet and calves, before pulling it up his tights.

 

"Why the fuck are these always so tight!" the boy hissed out in frustration.

 

Harry looked down on himself to find his cock and balls unhelpfully in the way of the zipper. He would have helped, but for the fact that oh, he was currently bound and gagged.

 

The boy sighed to himself, before reaching around him to slip the jeans over his ass. It brought them painfully close, an odd parody of an embrace, and Harry could smell the boy's cologne. Sandy reached around again, to lift the fabric away from his crotch before shoving his package roughly inside.

 

Harry let out a huff through his nose at the manhandling. The zipper was jerked up and he was half-braced for the searing pain that could potentially bring. It didn't come though, and he blinked at the boy a bit gratefully.

 

"Alright, let's go." He found himself shoved towards the door, but not before catching a half-hidden smirk on sandy's face.

 

 

Meanwhile, gun boy had been busy raiding the rest of the house. Harry was shoved into his mum's room, where gun was busy emptying the last of her jewelry into his duffel bag. Some of those pieces had been from his gran, or maybe even his great gran.

 

Suddenly the tears were back in his eyes. But he was also unbelievably grateful that his mum and sister didn't have to witness this.

 

"Okay, let's finish this and get out of here," sandy was saying and gun nodded, lifting a duffel to his back and heaving up another.

 

The were walking down the stairs, bound Harry in tow, when the first of the siren's echoed from down the hill.

 

"Shit." The boys cut their lights and crouched down.

 

"We've got to move."

 

"But what about him?"

 

"Fuck."

 

Harry found himself roughly shoved and pulled along, out into the side yard and towards a waiting car. Sandy popped the trunk and gun dropped his bags inside, before shoving Harry into it as well.

 

The trunk closed with a deafening bang and he was trapped in darkness.

 

 

"So what are we going to do with him?" The black haired boy was pacing back and forth in the small trailer while taking puffs off a joint. Though it was probably laced with something else, if his blown pupils were anything to go by.

 

"I don't know. Ask for ransom?" the other one replied from the couch he had sprawled down on.

 

Harry struggled against the ropes binding him to a chair and let out a whine. He really needed to pee.

 

"Shut up!" The black haired boy went for the gun again currently shoved into his pants.

 

"Mmmmph mmmmph!" Harry muffled from behind the gag, squirming around on the chair.

 

Sandy let out a sigh as he got up and walked towards him, unceremoniously ripping the tape off his face.

 

"Fuck!" Harry let out in a hiss, glaring up at the boy.

 

"Scream and this goes right back on," the boy coolly told him. "What do you want?"

 

"I need to pee." He returned his stare.

 

The black haired boy let out a laugh and took another puff, "That's all on you Lou."

 

Lou sent him a glare, "Right, Zayn." The black haired boy's eyes shot to Harry, obviously just catching his own slip-up.

 

Sandy, or should he say, Lou, untied him, before grabbing a knife and leading him outside. They walked a bit away from the trailer, and Harry looked around, trying to get his bearings. Looked like they were in the middle of nowhere. Great.

 

"Alright, I'm going to cut your arms free. But if you try anything, this goes into your back okay?" He pressed the flat of the blade against his neck, and Harry nodded as the cold seeped into his skin. It sent another jolt of adrenaline through him, making his palms tingle.

 

He felt the knife going down to his hands, cutting through his bonds in rough tugs. It gave, and he spun without thinking, barreling into Lou and knocking him to the ground.

 

The boy's breath left him in a whoosh at the impact and the knife went flying. Harry hit him square in the face, the strike sending a jolt of pain through his fist. He went to hit him again, but the boy quickly recovered from the surprise attack, and retaliated, catching Harry with an uppercut.

 

His vision blurred for a second, which was enough for Lou to flip them and start pummeling him back in earnest. Harry tried to shield his face at the onslaught, before pushing him off roughly. He might not have the fighting skills but at least he had a little weight on the boy.

 

The boy went sprawling in the dirt, and Harry kicked him in the stomach. Lou let out a wheeze and curled in on himself, and Harry kicked him again, before somehow getting his legs kicked out from under him. He found himself underneath the boy again, who was pinning his arms down now. He struggled against him while kicking his legs around, trying to get purchase, but the boy had clamped down on his thighs with his knees.

 

"You know, you've got fire kid. I kind of like it." Lou was breathing heavily from the fight and grinning down at him, and Harry narrowed his eyes. What a weird thing to say.

 

He struggled against him again, which just brought the boy down further, to the point where he could feel the boy's cock against his own. The boy was hard. What the fuck.

 

Harry stilled for a second, eyes wide as he looked up at Lou. The boy's eyes had darkened with lust, obviously turned on by Harry fighting for his life. He lowered down suddenly and caught him in a hard kiss.

 

Harry let out a growl in protest, continuing to struggle, which Lou seemed to take as permission as he ground his dick against his again and worked his lips savagely. Each struggle from Harry only seemed to inflame the boy more, slipping a knee between his legs to rut against him harder.

 

He felt his body responding on its own accord, more from the friction and adrenaline than anything else, he told himself. He decided to play along for a moment, returning the kiss with a bite and a lick, and rutting up, feeling his hardening cock press into Lou's. He couldn't deny the tingle in his groin and rush of blood.

 

Lou moaned against him, searching entrance with his tongue. He felt the vice grip on his wrists loosening as he allowed him in, their tongues continuing the struggle from earlier. One more shift of heads and moan later, and Harry got his arm free, driving it straight into the boy's face.

 

He let out a howl in pain, and Harry was pushing him back down to straddle him, raising his fist to hit him again, when there was a click behind him and the cold barrel of a gun was pressing into the back of his head.

 

"Really thought this was going somewhere else for a moment. Pity... " Zayn drawled behind him. "Okay off you get, arms behind you."

 

Harry did as he was told, standing over the boy as Zayn clicked a pair of handcuffs around his wrists. Lou remained lying on the ground, grinning back at him. There was blood coming out of his nose and running down the side of his face. Bunch of nutjobs these two.

 

 

Tethered to the chair again, they'd at least forgone the gag this time. Not that screaming would do any good anyways. Bloody woods.

 

Zayn was currently on guard duty, Lou having gone out to do whatever, fence his mum's stuff probably. The boy had lit up another one of his dubious joints and was currently holding it in one hand while fiddling with the gun in the other.

 

Harry really wished he'd set the damn thing down. It almost made him wish Lou had lost the coin-toss instead. Not that he'd have been much better. Get accidentally shot, or not so accidentally raped. Take your pick.

 

The boy was meanwhile sprawled on the couch, feet up on the nearby counter, and a hat on his coiffe. He took another hit, laughing to himself as he spun the gun around on his finger.

 

"Ehm, Zayn?" Maybe if he could distract him he'd put the fucking thing down.

 

"Yo."

 

"I still kinda need to pee."

 

The boy laughed again, before slowly getting up. Slinking towards him with the joint dangling from his lips and the gun in his hand, Harry had to swallow. These two could be models or something if they weren't so fucking crazy.

 

"Alright curls, but it be a shame if you tried the same stupid thing twice." He untied him but left the cuffs in place, nudging him towards the door with the barrel of the gun.

 

Harry came to a stop outside the trailer, and Zayn circled around him, his eyes totally blown from whatever crap he was on. Taking another drag, he made quick work of Harry's button and fly, before jerking his pants down to his ankles.

 

Harry stood there for a moment, unsure of what he was supposed to do. The boy wasn't going to hold his cock for him, was he?

 

"Go on then, squat like a girl pretty boy. By the way, nice cock." Zayn grinned at him around his joint.

 

A biting retort was on his tongue, curtailed only by the gun the boy was still waving at him. He squatted on the ground, Zayn watching all the while. So much for distraction.

 

 

"What's your name anyway?" he asked while tugging him back in and rebuttoning. Manhandle number two, and something told him it wouldn't be the last. Harry sighed to himself.

 

"Harry. Harry Styles. Might be useful to know if you want to ransom me."

 

"Hmm? Oh right." Zayn laughed out loud again, and a shiver went down Harry's spine. "Come on then Harry boy, let's get you something to eat."

 

 

Lou came back not long after, carrying a bag of groceries. They made quick work of it, moving around in the tiny kitchen with practiced ease while Harry watched them from his captive vantage point.

 

It didn't look like either of them had much in the way of culinary expertise, judging from the amount of time they spent arguing over ready-to-make instructions. He wasn't about to offer any helpful advice though, Zayn was still high as a kite and the gun was still lying on the table.

 

Dinner was odd. And not just because they refused to uncuff his hands – with Louis taking some perverse delight in feeding him instead. No, more for the way the guys bantered with one another. Just like regular boys. Just like his friends would.

 

He found himself joining in once or twice without meaning to. Because hey, they had fucking robbed his house and kidnapped him for yet undetermined purposes. He wasn't about to become chums with them.

 

Yet as the evening progressed and Louis – as he'd now learned – cracked open another bottle of wine, and Zayn passed around another blunt, he found himself relaxing in their company without meaning to.

 

Louis held the joint before his face and he leaned in towards it, only to find it pulled away at the last second. The boys cackled and he rolled his eyes.

 

"Sorry, it's just too easy." Louis held it up again, tracing his thumb over Harry's lips as he took a toke. He glanced into those blue eyes over the blunt, feeling another unwelcomed twinge in his groin as the thumb continued caressing him. He release the smoke in a slow curl as the boy maintained eye contact, bringing the joint to his own lips.

 

Harry felt the buzz of it coursing through him, stronger this time. He briefly wondered if Zayn had laced it with something besides dope, when the high hit him like a wave. "Shit, what's in that."

 

Zayn just chuckled while leaned back against the couch, looking at the ceiling, so Louis answered for him, "Knowing that guy, probably animal tranquilizer."

 

Zayn laughed again, and Harry hoped he was kidding. Though the body-high he was feeling right now begged to differ. It was warm and fuzzy and making him unbelievably horny. He wanted to roll in it, naked, like on a bearskin before a roaring fire.

 

He closed his eyes with a sigh and tried not to squirm on the chair. The chair... right. The chair he was still handcuffed to. By two lunatics who had kidnapped him. So not the time to be getting a hard-on from who knows what drug concoction he had just been given.

 

He forced his eyes open again to find Louis staring intently at his crotch. His eyes flew back to his face as Harry groaned and shifted on the chair again, pulling at his restraints. Louis licked his lips and met his eyes and Harry felt another flush of arousal at the sight of his blown pupils. It was just the drugs, he tried to tell himself, but his body thought differently.

 

"If I uncuff you and let you sleep in our bed tonight, promise not to kill us in our sleep?" Louis whispered to him, suddenly only a breath away from his lips.

 

"Yeah," he found himself responding, and actually meaning it.

 

 

Louis cuffed him to the bed instead, so there really was no way he could kill them even if he wanted to. Unless he somehow got really creative.

 

The bed was a little small, even though it took up the entire back-end of the trailer. And a little weird with all three of them in there... though he was pretty drained from the adrenaline, as well as a little drunk and a whole lot of drugged up, so he couldn't really care less at the moment.

 

Add to that, every brush against his skin seemed to be lighting him on fire at the moment, mingling with the warm fuzz and making him so fucking needy. He pulled at the restraints in frustration, whining into Louis side, "At least uncuff me until after we have sex?"

 

Louis let out a loud laugh, "Oh, so we're having sex now are we?"

 

Zayn peeked over Louis' torso to get a look at the boy, "Wow, that shit hit him hard. He's going to be begging for your cock..." Harry found himself writhing on the bed just at the word cock. "Make that both of our cocks, any moment now."

 

Harry let out a groan, feeling his dick starting to throb. He didn't know what had come over him, this was insane. And pretty embarrassing. But he was cuffed to the fucking bed with no way of attending to himself, and whatever cocktail Zayn had fucking given him was hitting him from all sides at once. Drunk, high, the fuzz of an opiate, the electricity of ecstasy. And still somewhat clear of mind. That combo shouldn't be possible.

 

The sound of kissing brought him out of his euphoric bubble, and he glanced over to find Zayn and Louis making out. He groaned to himself. And immediately wondered how it was possible to get so fucked up in only a day to get frustrated over the fact that his kidnappers were making out which each other and not with him. Fucking hell.

 

With nothing to do but watch, he resigned himself to his fate. And admittedly, it was kind of hot. Louis was straddling Zayn now, who seemed to like just going with flow. They started taking off each other's clothes as they rocked against one another slowly. Louis leaned in to kiss and lick down Zayn's chest, and the boy moaned against him.

 

Harry tried to withhold a moan of his own, his cock straining painfully against his tight jeans.

 

Louis continued on, tugging off the boy's jeans and scooting down to free his cock. He pumped it slowly, while shooting Harry a heavy-lidded look. Harry bit his lip.

 

The boy scooted down further and Zayn lifted his hips as he freed him of his pants. His cock was flushed and straining in his fist, and he pumped it a few more times before lowering down and taking it into his mouth.

 

Harry whimpered at the sight and pulled at his restraints. This was torture.

 

Louis hummed as he took the boy in further and Zayn let out a sigh, closing his eyes and clenching his hands into the pillow. The sight of Louis going down on him, his cheeks hollowing out as he tightened his mouth and tongued...

 

Harry groaned to himself, gripping his shackles tight. His cock throbbed painfully.

 

Louis continued bobbing up and down, running a hand over the boy's torso while his other came to fondle his balls. Zayn was already writhing on the bed beneath him.

 

"Ah, so good Lou," he breathed out, seemingly awash in the sensation.

 

Louis smirked around his cock, his eyes never leaving Harry's.

 

Harry wanted to die. This was so cruel. And so wrong. But he wanted, so much right now.

 

"Please Lou," he breathed out.

 

The boy popped off the boy's cock, continuing to stroke him. "Yes?"

 

Harry squirmed on the bed, desperate for his touch. "Please," he let out again, sounding more like whine.

 

"Please what?" Louis continued stroking Zayn's cock, running a thumb over the tip, leaning down to lick at the precome while looking at Harry.

 

"Pleasejustfuckmerightfuckingnow," Harry whined out in a litany of need.

 

"Well, if you insist." Louis let go of Zayn's cock, to a healthy protest and crawled over to Harry. He freed him of his jeans in a quick motion, and Harry's cock sprang free, already flushed to the point of looking closer to purple.

 

Zayn crawled up as well, and bent down to blow against his straining member. The action sent a shiver through him.

 

Louis reached over to a cabinet and pulled out some lube and a condom. He rid himself of his jeans while handing the condom to Zayn. "If you'd to the honors," he purred while slicking up his fingers. He traced Harry's hole and slowly pushed in a finger while Zayn got him gloved.

 

Slipping in another to stretch him open, he leaned down to swipe against that ready cock while Zayn came to nuzzle against Harry's neck.

 

Harry was already coming apart. He needed it so much right now. "Just fuck me already." He pushed back against Louis' teasing fingers, slowly scissoring him open.

 

The boy laughed, pushing in a third and reaching out for his spot. It was oversensitive and just a gentle rub already made him want to throw his head back with a moan. He pushed against it, trying to seek out more. Zayn was still busy at his neck, kissing and biting, and he pulled at his fucking restraints again in frustration. It was just not fair.

 

He felt the head of a cock nudging at his entrance, and he pushed against it eagerly. It finally breached him, pushing past and in, and he welcomed the stretch.

 

Louis moved on top of him, pushing himself slowly inside, rocking gently. Harry wanted to groan in frustration, needing more. He brought his legs up around the boy to pull him closer, and Louis threw his head back with a laugh, before thrusting a little harder.

 

Harry hissed in delight at the feeling, and Zayn moved up to capture his lips in a dominating kiss. This was perfect. Even if he still really wished he could use his freaking hands.

 

Louis continued to move inside of him, shifting one of his legs to his shoulder to get a better angle, while Zayn's tongue danced inside of his mouth. He hummed against it, awash with the sensation.

 

Zayn broke off the kiss and panted against him, and Harry could feel his heavy cock against his side. "Go ahead," he found himself telling those dark eyes.

 

The boy looked at Louis who gave him a nod between thrusts, and he climbed on top of Harry, bracing himself against the headboard with one hand, while guiding his cock between the boy's lips with the other.

 

The angle was a bit awkward, but Harry tried his best, swallowing him down and trying not to choke around his cock. Though the drugs still coursing through him probably helped a bit to kill his gag reflex. His cock was still straining painfully between them, and when one of them reached for it, he wasn't even sure who, it was perfect. Filled from both ends, complete.

 

Louis was quickening his pace, hitting his prostate roughly more than not, and the hand was working him in tandem. He could taste Zayn's precome at the back of his throat and he swallowed it down.

 

He relished in the feeling of the thrusts, the tugs on his cock, the heavy feel of the dick in his mouth, stretching him wide. And all he could do was lie there and take it. Take it all.

 

The orgasm seized him unexpectedly, and his muscles clenched around it in spasms, bringing Louis' with it. He moaned around the cock in his mouth and Zayn groaned, grasping onto the headboard as he pulled out, coming in hot spurts on Harry's chin and chest.

 

He rolled off him with a groan, collapsing on the bed, and Louis smiled at him, licking at the come on his hand before leaning down to clean off Zayn's.

 

Harry felt his eyes fluttering shut, never having felt more content in his life.

 

 

He awoke and groaned at the fucked-up dream he'd had last night. His subconscious had really gone all out. But seriously, kidnapping fantasies? He slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a warm embrace, cuddled tight to the body at his side. Oh shit.

 

His arm was thrown over that naked torso, and he withdrew it slowly, realizing they'd uncuffed him at some point last night. He looked up at the person he was still happily using as a body-pillow, and found Louis still passed out, and looking oddly young in his sleep. Glancing over his torso, dark eyes squinting back at him behind a mess of black hair.

 

Zayn stretched languidly with a groan, before sitting up. "Morning Hazz," he let out with a slow smile and went to reach for a half-finished joint. He lit it and took a toke, before handing it to Harry, who hesitated. "Don't worry, it's just grass."

 

Harry settled back, trying not to ash on Louis' stomach but also unwilling to move. Zayn had lain back down, his eyes closed again. He could probably make a run for it now, slow and stealthy, and they'd never be the wiser. But weirdly he didn't really want to. He idly wondered if this was what Stockholm syndrome felt like as he went to blow the ash off Lou's bellybutton.

 

 

"Alright Harry love, this is you," Louis told him cheekily, as if he would have forgotten what his own house looked like. He leaned in to give Harry a kiss on the lips, which quickly turned a bit heated.

 

"Ehem, don't forget about me." Harry reluctantly broke away, and looked at Zayn sitting in the back seat. He leaned through the seats and the boy grasped his face with both hands, giving him a big smack on the lips. Harry giggled, before the boy leaned in again, to kiss him a little more sensuously this time.

 

"Alright guys, break it up. Harry here has to get back to his plain old regular life."

 

Harry leaned back into his seat, but not before pecking Zayn on the lips one more time for good measure.

 

"Oh and Harry," Louis told him, looking at him over his sunglasses as he pulled the trunk release. "All your stuff is in the back. Just put it all back before your mum gets home okay?"

 

Harry beamed at him as he popped out to retrieve it.

 

"Oh, and hey, maybe if you fail to remember this whole break-in thingy, we could do those other things again sometime." Louis gave him a cocky smile as Zayn slid into the passenger seat and closed the door. They gave him a cheerful wave as they drove off.

 

Harry had to laugh to himself as he hoisted the duffels onto his shoulder and made his way up the empty driveway in relief.

 

He'd only been gone 24-hours, but it might as well have been a lifetime.

 

 


End file.
